


Pranks & Distractions

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, April Fools' Day, Baking, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel is determined to successfully prank his husband this year. Meanwhile, Sebastian plays a prank of his own.





	Pranks & Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to write this as a contribution to the holiday since I don't do pranks anymore! Happy April Fools Day!

Baking has always been one of Sebastian's biggest hobbies. It was rather fortunate for Ciel, after all, no one loved testing his newest sweet creations more than the sugar addict he called his husband. On most occasions, he could easily make the initial mixtures needed for a pastry, but on occassion, he needed to read the recipes for that particular dessert. Today was one of those days, and on those days, his phone was constantly by his side in the kitchen. Until it wasn't.

Ciel was terrible at pranks, whether his attempts were lacking or he was poor with follow through had come into question multiple years now, and he'd sworn two years ago that he'd stop trying to trick his overly amused husband. He did fine the year before, leaving Sebastian in suspense all day when Ciel didn't try to knock on their apartment door disguised as a girl again or try to top his cupcakes with mayonnaise instead of icing. Perhaps that had been his best moment on April first, watching the taller male dart around him as if he were going to spring a prank on him the moment he took his eyes off of him, when he was really planning no tricks. Perhaps that's why he didn't suspect a prank this time. This one took dedication Ciel didn't usually put into his harmless jokes; he had to be sneaky without getting caught and still appearing innocent. So far, he was off to a good start.

Sebastian had just returned from retrieving his phone charger in the bedroom, watching from the corner of his eye as Ciel perched upon a barstool. Pecking his cheek as he walked by, Sebastian flashed a bright smile at his lover and set the oven before turning back to the mixing bowl. Silently going through his checklist of ingredients, he reached for his phone to look over the recipe a second time, only to come up empty handed. "Ah... Ciel, have you seen my phone?" Mahogany eyes settled on the gossamer tufts of cinereal hair visible from his position, raising an eyebrow when Ciel looked up from where he was tapping away at his own phone. Said man scoffed, shaking his head in blatant exasperation, "Honestly, I'm always telling you to keep up with it instead of just laying it down wherever you go... When was the last time you saw it?"

Contemplating, Sebastian tapped his fingers against the counter rhythmically, eyes narrowing with his thoughts. "Before I went to the bedroom, but I could've sworn I left it somewhere in the kitchen..." Humming, Ciel stood and began to roam the kitchen, raising an oven mitt to check if it had been placed atop the mobile. Nothing there either. "I don't see it. I can check the rest of the house, but I can't call it since the battery on mine just died. Did you need anything else from the recipe?" A shake of the head was all it took for Ciel to continue with his facadé of the inconspicuous bystander. After all, Sebastian had no reason to pin him for his missing electronic. "No, I just wanted to make sure that was all. I'm pretty sure it is, but we still need to find it." With that, Ciel took Sebastian's hand and guided him from the kitchen to the charcoal couch in the living room. "Very well, but we're finishing Game of Thrones first."

"As you wish..."

...

Hours had passed since the last episode of the season ended and Sebastian continued to have no luck in finding his missing phone. As it turns out, his phone was muted, proved by the lack of ringing when Ciel tried to call it before distracting him from his search again. This time with kisses on the shoulder and a hand sliding down to grope his ass as Ciel dropped to his knees. His phone promptly slipped his mind for two hours. The chocolate tarts Sebastian baked were enjoyed on the floor near the couch, both men nothing but in silken robes. Oh how Ciel adored his husband's way of thinking... With reruns of Doctor Who playing in the background, Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's shoulder, playing with his fingers whilst in a light doze. He was pulled from his sleepy daze by a vibration against his hip. "Ah!" Quickly turning to Sebastian, he stared at him in shock, the expression mirrored by the raven-haired man. Realizing Sebastian held nothing that could've made such a noise, his eyebrows furrowed, lips tugging down in his confusion. And then his cheeks paled. Sebastian's phone, hidden cleverly in the pocket of his robe, had buzzed! He must have bumped the volume when tying the belt! And to think he'd gone all day keeping it well hidden; Sebastian genuinely thought he misplaced it! Perhaps hiding it there had been a poorly conceived plan. "Ciel..." His tone had lowered, suspicion burning in his voice along with a lilt of amusement. Damn, he'd almost won this year. "Yes, love?" He hesitated, the pet name easily giving away the truth of what he'd done. "Why do I hear my phone buzzing in your pocket?" With an angelic smile in place, Ciel looked at Sebastian with all the innocence he could muster--which wasn't much.

"No reason... Maybe you put it there earlier when you were in our bedroom?"

"Nice try. Now, do you wanna try to be convincing?" Ciel caved beneath his mesmerizing gaze. Sebastian knew exactly how to make him give in.

"No..." Raising his left hand to draw the phone from his navy pocket, he gasped. Sebastian's phone was still in hand as he stared in shock at his fourth finger, bare of its usual adornment. "Sebastian, where's my wedding band?"

"You'll just hand to find it, won't you?" Sebastian grinned in victory, quickly snatching the phone from his husband's hand before he decided to hide it again.

After a few minutes of quiet thinking, Ciel groaned. "It's in your pocket, isn't it...?"

Pulling the golden band from his own crimson robe, Sebastian slid it back onto his beloved's finger while stealing a kiss. "It seems we think alike, my love. Happy April Fools Day." He crooned, wiggling his eyebrows at the smaller male.

"Yes, yes... Happy April Fools Day to you too, you adorable idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! I don't bite much! ;)  
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
